Hera's Demigod Child
by Jaz L
Summary: this story will be a collection of one shots about Hera's demigod child. I know that in TLH she said something about always wanting to have a demigod of her own but never actually being able to because she is the goddess of marriage. this idea popped into my head one night as i started thinking, what if Hera made a mistake?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** **Hey everyone, welcome to my first fic in the PJO category. I'm not sure about the title so I want to change it later, please PM me with ideas or leave a review, thank you! With my GCSEs starting this year, I won't be able to write a proper story with an actual plot line so I might just make it a series of one shots. So I present to you the prologue!**

 **Prologue**

She tightened her cloak around her, the rain pouring down in buckets over her head. She was sure Zeus was doing this on purpose to her. She couldn't believe what she had done, she was disgraced with herself and she knew it wouldn't be long before she would have to escape the wrath of the other Olympians. Had she been drunk or just angry at Zeus? He had no right to go around and have all these demigod children whilst she remained the faithful, good wife. Maybe she was feeling spiteful or maybe, maybe she had just desperately wanted a demigod child of her own. She was going to have to go into hiding for nine months and then the child would be raised by that mortal and sent to Camp Half Blood. However, if anyone found out that it was _her_ child than the child would have a terrible fate. Not to mention that she herself would be punished severely as well.

She couldn't even use her godly powers to find a good place to hide or go to Olympus as that would just draw too much attention to herself and she couldn't risk that. She would have to do it the mortal way and even that mere thought made her face contort with disgust. _Her?_ The Queen of Heavens had been reduced to walking in the rain trying to find a place to hide for nine months. How was it possible she had even come to this stage? Were the fates just being particularly spiteful? She couldn't imagine she had done anything to upset them, she was just being her usual, gracious self. If her child turned out to be a true hero and saved them all, then and only then would she claim the hero as hers, people would be surprised, sure but at least they couldn't punish her for giving birth to the savior of Olympus. Maybe the best decision would be to go to the Oracle first, she would be able to give her advice on where to hide and if her child would become a hero. She would have to sneak into Camp Half Blood without being noticed, piece of cake for a goddess such as herself.

~ Nine months later ~

She looked down at the bundle of blankets beneath her and smiled at the beautiful, delicate face. _Her child._ She was perfect enough to be her daughter, she felt a twinge of sadness that she wouldn't be seeing this baby for a long, long time. But it was fate, it was what had to be done. Saying goodbye to the child, she sent the cradle down to that mortal. She then smiled slightly to herself before whispering, "It's time to go home."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: sorry for updating it late! Thanks for the reviews so far, they make me so happy! So please enjoy this chapter!** **J**

Amara was bored, she was in maths class and the teacher was droning on and on about something that probably wasn't important. She couldn't wait till she got home so that she could see her dad, he promised he would be home from work early and they could go down to the beach together. She tucked a stray chocolate brown hair behind her ear. She was fed up of being in year 8, everyone had told her it would be the most easiest year but so far it had been nothing but a huge festival of boredom. Nothing... unusual had happened yet which she supposed was good. Every school year, something weird happened to her and she always was blamed for it which meant she got expelled. She had never lasted more than a year at the same school. It wasn't even her fault, trouble just always seemed to find her. In year six, right before the end of school play, a "new" student came along and when no one else was looking, trashed the set and blamed it on Amara. Amara was sure she had seen claws extending from the new students fingers but no one except her dad believed her. Just little things like that had happened to her in her whole 12 years of life so far.

After what felt like an eternity, the bell went and without waiting for dismissal from the teacher, Amara bolted from the class and ran home. She lived only two streets away from the school so it didn't take her very long. She wanted to clean her appearance up for when her dad got home to make it look like she had made an effort for him, after all he had gone to the trouble of making sure they had this special day together. She changed out of her disgusting school uniform and slipped her bikini on, she put a simple pair of denim shorts and a pink tee shirt with an Aztec design over the top. She brushed her long, caramel coloured hair and shoved it in a messy bun. She also quickly applied sun cream to her beautiful, dark skin. Feeling satisfied when she was done, she packed a few things they might need for the beach and waited for her dad to come home.

He never did.

After four hours of waiting, there was eventually a knock on the door. Amara was surprised her dad didn't use his keys but she opened it up anyway. Standing on her front porch was a boy with curly ginger hair and almost white skin, wearing jeans, trainers, a shirt and a cap despite the hot weather. He looked her with a deep sorrow and sympathy.

"Who are you?" she asked, wondering whether or not if she should close the door on his face.

"My name is Chive, I am here to tell you some horrifying news." He spoke with a thick American accent.

Amara had to stop herself from laughing, _Chive? What kind of name is Chive?_ She stopped when he told her he needed to tell her some "horrifying news." He didn't know her, why was he just suddenly appearing on her door needing to talk to her? "What? Am I about to die if I don't buy one of your amazing deals? Or is this another cheesy pickup line?" she asked, expecting him to either be a sales person even though he looked too young or he was dared by his friends to come talk to her.

"No, nothing like that at all. I am here to tell you that your father is dead and you must come with me to go to a summer camp in America."

 **A/N: I'm not really sure about how this turned out as I wasn't very inspired but I know some of you have been waiting so I wrote it anyway! Please review and let me know what you think, it will help me to continue to write! thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **hey everyone! okay, so here's a new chapter for you! Please leave a review at the end, they always brighten my days in ways you can't imagine! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far - i really appreciate it! Also shout out to those who have followed or favourited, it really makes me happy, thank you! So i just sat down on my bed with the word app on my tablet... and this happened! I kind of like it even though, not a lot happens, it's mainly about Amara's feelings! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy reading it! :D :))**

 **Chapter 2**

Amara gritted her teeth in frustration, you would think that after knocking out a random satyr named Chive that had appeared at her door, chained him to a chair in her living room whilst demanding him to tell her everything, breaking down completely at the sight of her father's dead body, flying on a plane half way across the world to go to some kind of special camp, being told she was a demigod and almost being killed by several monsters on the way would have been enough to get her own mother to claim her. But nooooo, she was still unclaimed, despite the fact that Percy Jackson had sworn to her that he had made the gods promise they would claim their children as soon as they arrived at Camp Half Blood. It made her pretty depressed that she wasn't good enough for her godly parent, it made her extremely frustrated with the gods as well, kind of like, _You brought me into this world so I can die multiple times and not even bother to acknowledge me, well thanks._ She had only been at Camp for one week and even though she was still grieving her father's death and feeling way in out of her head with all of this change, she couldn't help feeling that she belonged. The other campers made her feel welcome and she realised that there were lots of other newbies too, who seemed to be nice enough. _Still,_ she thought, _you never know who might stab you in the back._ It had been her father's Co worker that had stabbed him to death when he was on his way back home. The co-worker had been sentenced to thirty years in jail; though Amara thought that he deserved to die.

After hearing stories from the campers about the second titan war and the giant war, Amara was scared that she would never make it as a demigod. She was frightened that she would be an embarrassment to the demigod community and that she would never be a true hero like anyone who had fought bravely in the two wars. Despite the fact that she felt like she belonged, she was also a little worried that she wasn't even a demigod; a fake, maybe a clear sighted mortal who made a couple of monsters confused. Soon everyone would discover it and would shun her. What other possible reason is there for her mother not claiming her?

 _Dad would know what to say to make me feel better,_ she thought bitterly as another tear traced its way down her cheek. She didn't even bother wiping it away; she didn't care if anyone saw her. She didn't want to be pitied or excused because of her situation but she learnt that people would give her looks filled with pity every time she would angrily brush her tears away. Sighing dejectedly, she decided to hurry back to the Hermes cabin; it had been a long time since an unclaimed demigod had stayed there but Amara was an exception, seeing as her mother couldn't even be bothered to claim her. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into Piper McLean, one of the heroes of Olympus. "Sorry," she muttered, not wanting Piper to see she had been crying. Unfortunately she did.

"It's okay, hey are you alright?" Piper asked, genuine concern seeped into her voice, not filled with pity like everyone else.

Amara was about to mutter something about being fine, that she had really watery eyes but something stopped her. She felt like she had to answer Piper with the truth, not just because she was genuinely concerned for her but also because there was another force; something that was gently tugging at her, insisting she answer truthfully. Sighing, Amara murmured, "Yeah, fine. I'm just kind of hurt my mother hasn't claimed me yet. Also, I'm still grieving my dad's death."

Piper simply nodded and whispered, "I understand, last winter a giant tortured my dad to use as bait so I would fall into the trap. I can only imagine the pain you're going through as we rescued my dad but for those few days without him it felt awful. Any time you want to talk, just find me and I will always listen."

Amara was completely and utterly shocked. She had not expected this as an answer. Piper was treating her as if she was a close friend, not a near stranger. She felt extremely grateful to Piper for just understanding and just being there, rather than saying "sorry" or pretending to be sympathetic. Smiling up at Piper, she felt that maybe, just maybe, she has another family, here at Camp Half Blood. Saying goodnight to Piper, Amara walked back to her cabin, feeling happier and realising that she didn't need to be claimed to be a hero.

 **A/N:** **so this kind of happened... i don't know if its my best work but i felt like i had to post it! Please let me know your thoughts; drop a review in the box below, even if you are just a guest! Also i don't really know why Piper came up in here, she is my fave character from HOO and i felt that if anyone could cheer up Amara, it would be her. Wow, Amara could almost be a child of Hades, feeling that depressed. But then, i don't really blame her, how would you react if you were twelve years old and in her situation? thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this! xox**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **i just want to thank you all for the continued support you have with this story! I have seven amazing reviews and its all thanks to you guys! so keep the reviews coming, they will make me update faster! sorry, i know its been a week since i last updated, but i have been really busy with school and stuff as i have mentioned before! Also i would like to say a special thanks to 501312 for really believing in this story and becoming a great friend! Good luck with your upcoming stories and i'm sending you rainbows from the UK! :) WARNING: One or two scenes in this chapter contain some goriness and particularly horrifying images. It isn't too graphic or bad but i thought i would just warn you all in case! Read at your own risk xD Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, as it makes my day! Thank you!**

 **Chapter 3**

Amara chewed thoughtfully on her fork, not really bothering to eat. She wasn't hungry and she didn't see the point in eating either. The Hermes kids were sitting on the table with her, all chatting loudly and slurping big gulps from their drinks. They were talking about pulling off the next biggest prank to all the other campers and frankly, Amara thought they were all being immature.

 _They're just having fun._ She thought to herself. _Yeah, but what's the point in having fun? With everything that has happened is there really a point in having fun?_ She shut up after that, not having a countering response to herself.

It had been three months since the day she had arrived at Camp Half Blood, completely broken. Now she felt nothing, empty sure, but everything felt numb. She no longer cried about anything, even when she got injured during Capture-The-Flag. It was as if her father's death had toughened her and almost gave her a kind of strength she hasn't been aware of. Nothing much had happened at Camp, it had been the usual. Eat, sleep and train. She didn't really have any friends either; it wasn't like people were mean to her, it was just that she _didn't_ want to be friends with anyone. Piper had tried to introduce her to some of her friends but she didn't fit in at all; these were all heroes, people who had saved Olympus itself. And what was Amara? A nobody who had no one.

It felt so strange that a few months ago she had been sitting in her maths classroom, completely bored out of her mind but oblivious to what was going to happen. Amara regretted not appreciating everything she had then. Camp half blood was amazing of course, it had taught her so many things, it just wasn't England. She missed playing the piano at her house, she missed walking the long walk up to the bus stop everyday, chatting to the boys. She missed spending time with her dad, when they went to museums together or the beach or even when they just snuggled up on the couch together and watched an old film that Amara had no idea what it was about. A sense of loss; that was all she felt beside the numbness.

Her thought process was interrupted by a loud, piercing scream that rang out through the air, silencing all the other campers. Her first thought was that it was a silly Aphrodite girl who had lost a compact mirror or some ridiculous thing as the scream came from the direction. However, another scream broke through the air, coming from the opposite direction of the first one. Many campers started to gather round the two screamers, not sure what to do. Amara was silently cursing herself for being too short as she couldn't see a thing. Suddenly a group of the Apollo kids, led by Will Solace, came barging through the large crowds shouting things like, "OUT OF OUR WAY! THIS IS A MEDICAL EMERGENCY!"

Determined to figure out what was wrong, Amara got up from her table and pushed in between the frustrated campers. Being small meant that Amara had a slight advantage as she managed to shove people out of the way without many noticing her. Finally standing at the front of the crowd; she gasped out loud, for what she saw was so terrible that she regretted ever coming over. A pretty girl who looked about the same age as Amara, was shuddering violently. Dark blood was pouring out of her eyes, nose and mouth, turning frothy as it touched her skin. Her once bright eyes had turned dull and bleak, as if there were no life left in them. Red patches seeped through all her clothes as if she had been shot. She was guttering and choking on her own blood; as if a powerful force were controlling it. Her face contorted into one clear expression of agony. Will Solace and two other Apollo demigods shoved Amara out of the way and crouched next to the dying girl, desperately trying to use their powers to help.

Amara couldn't stand to see any of it anymore so she turned and fled. Sprinting past everyone else she ran, she didn't look where she was going and just had one thing focused on her mind; getting away from that scene. Stumbling into a room which she then realised was a cabin; she started breathing more calmly as she blocked everything else out. She also realised that it probably hadn't been the best idea to run into someone else's cabin and she was most likely about to be burned to smithereens but she didn't even care. The cabin was white and completely empty. It looked like that no one had been in here for centuries but that was okay with Amara, it would have been worse if she had stumbled into the Ares cabin. There were no beds, toilets, kitchens or anything that would make it a suitable place to live in. It was clear that this was one of the cabins that no one ever used. There was a huge statue centred in the middle of the room, made out of celestial bronze. It depicted a tall, beautiful and serene woman with dark braids reaching the end of her back. So this was Hera's cabin, Amara had spent five minutes in it and hadn't been blasted to a pile of dust. Good sign. Deciding this was a good hiding spot, she curled up in a corner of the cabin that was facing away from the giant statue and rocked herself back and forth, getting the nasty image out of her head before falling asleep.

 **A/N: thank you for reading and please drop a quick review in the box below! Also this chapter may not make sense now, but I promise it will do soon! Keep writing and reading, Amara is watching you xDD**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Thank you all to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed! You all make me so happy! I'm hosting a little competition. I want to change the name of this story but I'm not sure what to. Please, please leave a review with all your suggestions! I will pick the one I like the most and give credit, a follow and a shout out to! I will see how the story progressess but the winner might also get their own character featured! This is Chapter four and depending on how many entries i get, the closing date will be around the time I post chapter 6 or chapter 7! So get reviewing! Thank you!**

 **Chapter 4**

Two days. It has been two days since the girl had died, since she had been cursed. Amara didn't know what to think or feel. She had barely known the girl yet she did feel a sense of sorrow settling over her, perhaps some of it was guilt. It had been two days since she had gone to sleep in the Hera cabin and Chiron had found her there. He didn't say anything to her whilst she got up and left the cabin but a troubling look appeared on his face. Amara knew that that meant that whatever he was thinking was bad, and she should be lucky she didn't know.

The camp was in a state of shock as no one really knew what had happened. The gods for some unknown reason had gone silent, refusing to answer prayers or summoning's. Amara unsheathed her dagger; it was a silver triangular shaped blade with a simple leather grip. Nothing too fancy yet it was well balanced and seemed fitted for her perfectly. She was one of the only campers to use a silver weapon as most people used Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold but the silver dagger still worked effectively. Right now, Amara was using it to hack at some straw dummies viciously. With every strike, a bead of sweat appeared on her forehead until she became drenched. After sleeping in the Hera cabin, there was something slightly different about her. She was more at peace with herself and felt more regal. Despite this; she still had the urge to hack of heads off of straw dummies that resembled humans or monsters.

Amara could hear footsteps approaching and gritting her teeth, she whirled round to see who it was. She didn't want to be bothered right now but she had to play it cool; make everyone think she was okay. Standing before her, dressed in jeans and a camp T-shirt with feathers braided into her choppy hair was none other than Piper McLean.

"Hey!" Piper called out to her, "You okay? You missed dinner so I wanted to come and check up on you."

 _Shoot. She had missed dinner?_ Trying to remain a calm expression on her face, Amara replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't realise the time, that's all."

Piper shifted a little uncomfortably as if she was unsure on whether to believe Amara or not. "Are you sure there isn't anything you want to say? We're all a big family here, Amara; please tell me if there's anything going on."

Amara struggled for words, what was there that she _could_ say? She also knew she couldn't lie to Piper; she would detect it immediately. "I'm just a little shaken up from the incident that happened two days ago. Everything feels foggy and I feel like I'm one step away from discovering who my godly parent is. I also feel like something dangerous is on the edge of happening and that we need to be prepared. I can't explain it; it's this gut feeling, like someone is trying to warn me."

Piper nodded intently, listening to everything she said before whispering, "We need to tell Chiron that we are under attack."

"What?" Amara replied, confused as ever, "We're not under attack, it's just a gut feeling."

Piper pointed into the distance where three hell hounds were running up the hill, coming into Camp.

"Surely the Camp's barrier will stop them, right?" Amara asked.

"It's been broken, someone has managed to magically tear a whole through it and they are now sending their armed forces against us. We have to warn the others, we've been set up."

Piper set off, running back to Camp to warn them. Amara was about to follow when she had a sudden impulse to go fight the hell hounds herself. By the time Piper would come back with the other campers it would be too late. Besides, Amara could handle a couple of hell hounds, they weren't that bad. Making a split second decision, Amara tore off towards the hill, to where the monsters were heading. Unsheathing her dagger, she was determined to do her part for the camp, unaware of the forces she had just unleashed.

Reaching out with her dagger, Amara managed to stab one of the hell hounds in its leg. Ichor started to pour out of the wound, it howled, the noise resonating everywhere. It seemed more annoyed than in pain and Amara quickly realised she was surrounded and was in a lot of trouble. _What on Earth was I thinking?_ She thought angrily to herself. There was no time to lose now; she lashed out with her knife, striking a hellhound across its face. It yelped and move backwards, giving Amara a slight advantage. She raised her knife, aiming for its eye. Her knife pierced the eye and the hellhound crumpled, turning into dust as it returned to the underworld. Before Amara could celebrate something sharp and heavy hit her in the back of her head. The agony tinged her vision red before she collapsed on the floor and everything went black.

 **A/N:** **So thank you to everyone who R &R F&F! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I honestly don't mean to keep leaving you on cliffhangers, promise! So please leave any suggestions you have for the name of this story, thank you! **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Hey everyone! I am so so sorry about the huge gap between updates! Please don't hate me; I was ill a couple of weeks ago and I have done a lot of exams recently which have been very stressful! So sorry about the update gap! I will try to be more frequent with my updates! Also want to say a massive thanks to you all for reviewing, favouriting and following, they all make my day! The name competition is still open for another chapter after this one, if you're still interested as I have had some really great suggestions so far! Okay well I wrote half of this a month ago, forgot about it came back to it! Thank you all so much for the amazing comments I'm receiving, I never thought I would get this far, thank you! (26 reviews is a lot to me, so I really cannot express my genuine gratitude right now!)**

 **Chapter 5**

Waking up in the infirmary with a large lump the size of an egg on the back of your head wasn't exactly the ideal way to start the day. According to some healers, Amara had been knocked out for a full week and they had had to revive her a couple of times throughout her unconciousness, which shocked her greatly. No one really knew what had happened; they all knew she had been brave/stupid enough to fight the hellhounds on her own and that she had successfully defeated them but no one understood why she had been knocked out. They had found her on the hill, blood trickling down her face, a huge bump in her head, knife in one hand. Of course, as soon as people had been alerted that the magical barriers that had protected the camp were broken, it caused a midst of panic. Some of the old timers, who had seen this happen once before, we're convinced it had been poisoned again. However, the Hecate campers explained that a magical force had broken through it with incredibly complex magic. It was most of the talk at camp and people were worried when another attack would happen.

Amara was desperate to know who had knocked her out and was angry at herself for not fighting them. She had struggled a few times to get out of bed, but a wave of nausea had stopped her and the feeling of utter hopelessness overcame her. She was more confused than ever; she was pretty sure that her mother was about to claim her, she had, after all just stopped the camp from being torn apart by two hellhounds, that had to count for something. But then some idiot had to go knock her out and ruin her chances. Piper visited her some days, bringing her random pieces of gossip and news from around the camp which highlighted Amara's time in the infirmary. Days just blurred together and she quickly lost track of time. She had lost a high amount of blood and wasn't allowed to leave the infirmary except from rare occurances when she was allowed outside with a wheelchair. Despite all the ambrosia and nectar she was taking, she wasn't healing any faster. Amara knew something dangerous was being cooked up and that dark secrets were about to be unveiled, things that should never have been known to any human. Things darker then Kronos or even Gaia, she couldn't explain it, it was just a feeling like someone was trying to warn her.

One day a couple of months since the incident, Amara had been determined to get out of bed, determined to live and to find out what was happening. So she just did, the healers didn't notice her as they were occupied with other patients. She stood up and despite feeling incredibly weak, she felt free. She ignored the nauseous waves that kept coming over her and the pounding headaches and darted to her cabin. It was completely empty and the corner where she slept had been covered in a fine sprinkle of dust. Cringing slightly, Amara pulled a camp shirt and a pair of jeans from the pile and slipped them on. Relieved she had her knife with her, she gripped the hilt tightly and set off to the woods; desperate for some answers. It was about midday and strangely enough, no one was about. They were probably doing some activities or having dinner, whatever the case, there was no one about to stop her. There had been no more incidents since the girl had died very suddenly at the pavilion, Amara knew it had been a warning for something bigger that was about to come. She decided that she had to find some answers and perhaps there would be some naiads who could answer her questions.

Everything seemed a lot darker in the woods and she gripped her knife tighter, not really knowing what she was doing or where she was going. She just had to at least clear her head and prove she wasn't the useless, weak, barely a demigod that she thought she was. Quietly mumbling to herself about how cliché this was and that if something jumped out at her right now, she might as well star in a horror movie, Amara continued to walk down a narrow path. She felt something sharp stab her in her left calf and on an instinct reaction; she whirled round and stabbed her knife in the thing that had just attacked her. Very much to Amara's surprise the "thing" monster or not, muttered a small, high pitched sound of recognising pain and limped off, into the unknown. She must have hit them really hard and in a painful spot too. Massaging her calf, she walked on, the sounds of whispering surrounding her, getting louder. Flamed torches just appeared out of no where, illuminating the path and making it easier to see. She was beginning to think that this was some kind of mistake and that she should really turn back now but something inside her refused to do anything but keep on going. Oblivious, tired and hopeful, Amara had no choice but to go with it, her caramel-coloured hair bouncing on her back, a few leaves had woven themselves in her locks but she didn't care.

Now you must be thinking: omg, this is the most stupid character in the whole world and she's just going to get herself killed. But Amara was reckless and she was tired of being shut up in the infirmary the whole day, she had to find out what was going on. She just kept on walking and didn't stop. It was inevitable that she would find the body.

She had been stumbling along in the forests for almost an hour before it happened and fear tingled down her spine, teasing her and played tricks on her. She felt completely isolated and everything began to get on top of her. Everything had just happened in such a short amount of space and one of Amara's greatest fears was that she wasn't strong enough to keep on top of it all. The sound of monsters in the distance and the way that the forest trees thickened above her, blocked out all sunlight, made her start to feel a bit claustrophobic.

The pathway was covered in leaves and she didn't even know where she was going anymore or what she was doing; she came on an impulse and now she just wanted to go back and talk to someone, anyone, just to prove she wasn't insane. She suddenly tripped over something very big and hard that covered the whole pathway, she immediately fell, putting her hands out in front of her and landing next to the object that had tripped her up. Determined to see what it was that had caused her to fall and unknowing of all the horrors of the truth she was about to uncover, she desperately began moving away the leaves and clumps of dirt. A scream ripped through her body, shaking every limb uncontrollably. She eventually clamped her hand over her mouth, staring at the object that had caused her to trip. Or rather, it wasn't an object but a person. A dead person, a corpse. Someone's body, a teenage girl. The teenager had long, wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and perfectly tanned skin. She looked about 15 or 16 and her expression was one of fear, pride and betrayal. The body only looked a few days old at the most and Amara was pretty sure she had never seen her before. She could be an Aphrodite girl, she was certainly pretty enough but Amara had mistakenly hung out with the Aphrodite kids a few times only because of Piper and Amara had never seen this girl there. She could be a mortal, but whatever the case she was dead and it clear someone had murdered her and left her body here. Nowhere was safe anymore, no where at all. Not even camp. She just wanted to be back home in England, she wanted to go on those beach trips with her dad more then anything but she also wanted to be back in her maths class, unaware of the events that were about to unfold, bored as anything but oblivious. Ignorance is bliss, that's just the way the world works, the truth is always ugly. That's what the world had taught Amara anyway, the gods never helped mortals and so she had to figure that out on her own.

It all just became too much for her. First her dad's death, then that girl that choked on her own blood, then the hellhound breaking into camp and being struck by someone and now finding a dead teenage girl's body in the forest. It was like the three fates were just throwing as many rocks at her head as possible, to see how many she could take before she either died or went insane. Her screams ripped out of her mouth and they were full of fear and insanity. Her body continued to shudder violently. Whilst still screaming, she took out her knife and drove it into her shoulder. She gasped as blood started pouring out and trickled onto the body. Her shoulder flared out in agony but at least it was a reliever for everything else. She collapsed next to the body, realising she couldn't handle it anymore. The world started spinning and as more blood came gushing from her wound and making its way towards the dead girl, Amara blacked out.

 **A/N:** **okay wow! I'm really sorry if that was too much for you, I didn't mean to make it that intense or graphic or whatever. I understand that self harming is a very serious issue and I only put it in this story as I felt like that was what the character would do in this situation. I'm really, truly sorry if this offended anyone. Thank you for reading and I would love to hear what you think! Sorry, half of this story has been on my tablet for weeks and I've only just finished it! Thanks for your patience and I will try to update quicker! Also I've kinda became obsessed with Pretty Little Liars so this story is kind of becoming darker and more dramatic! Thank you everyone! Shout out to:**

 **Shadowglow's reign: thank ya for being an amazing friend and encouraging me all the time! I love talking to you! You're also an amazing writer so everyone go check out her stories!**

 **Bella (guest): you are one of my best friends so thank you for always being there for me and blackmailing me into continuing with this story! Thank you for reading every chapter and finally leaving a review!**

 **Giraffesplaycello: thanks for all your great suggestions for the story's name and leaving great reviews!**

 **Dinorider15: thank you so much! That means so much to me!**

 **An amazing thank you to everyone who has told me I will ace my GCSEs and told me how much they love Amara! I love every single of your reviews and read them all the time! I can't give you all shoutouts as much as I would love to otherwise we will be here for an extra page! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited, it helps me to continue this story! Also don't forget to continue giving me amazing suggestions on what I should call the story! xox**


End file.
